Talk:List of Monster Cards
Adding New Monster Cards I have taken the liberty of updating the list and adding a sort widget to all columns besides Monster Card and Caption. All cards have now been grouped within Common, Rare, Epic, and Relic, which is currently not in the game at this time. To add a new card, follow this format: |- |[[]] | | |[[]] | | |"'" ' Example: |- |Monster name | |Monster Level |Monster Location |Monster Card stats |Armor socket(s) |"''Monster Card caption" Octoberasian 08:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Woah, I have no idea what you are talking about >.> But I have updated pictures of the monster cards if you would like to update them. Snowfairyy 00:17, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop You must be wondering where I got the pictures of the cards. Well, I spent this whole week taking screenshots of every card, cropping them in Photoshop CS4, and fixing their brightness, contrast, exposure and gamma (in some cases). All Monster Cards have their file names named to what is on the card itself, NOT how the monster is named in the game. (Plus, it was to keep track on what card I was editing.) If a card looks overexposed/underexposed or incorrect in brightness or contrast, just tell me on my "My Talk" page here. Just list the card and I'll fix it. Also, if a card is missing, tell me as well and I'll add it. Octoberasian 08:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) 173 177 out of 177 Cards Now, I went through each card page-by-page through all 12 pages. Grand Chase (NA) lists 177 cards, but I have screen captured only 173 cards and edited and uploaded them. I'm wondering now if I missed four cards myself. That, or those four cards don't exist yet in the game. I will go through them again this weekend to double check. Octoberasian 09:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Found the last 4 cards and added them: Spiderbot Card, Orc Lord (Battle for Bermesiah), Hungry Ghost and Claw Shrimp. Octoberasian 18:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Original Page The original page edit is kept on my home server located here in case you want to revert back to it. Again, this is located on my own web server from home. Octoberasian 09:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Cost to Install/Remove Column Playing Grand Chase today while editing the Monster Card page, I realized it '''DOES NOT cost 1 Socket Gem to remove 1 Monster Card. There is actually a set amount that a player has to consider. Since I only have 2 Monster Cards, both cards are 11,000 GP to install and 11 Socket Gems (SG) to remove. I am unsure at this time if this is the same amount for all Common cards and if Rare and Epic cost more. I'll add more to that column as I get more cards. Octoberasian 04:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Verified: The cost to attach and remove a card VARIES with the level of the equipment. The higher the level, the higher amount of GP or Socket Gems that are needed. Therefore, I've removed the Install/Remove column. Octoberasian 19:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorting and mistakes If wondering, I sorted all cards by the page they were in using their backgrounds to determine their location then I sorted them by level within that dungeon. I had no idea that there were mistakes at that time in terms of their general location, except noticeable spelling errors and grammar mistakes. It's weird how sloppy, in a way, these cards are; it feels like it was rushed before release. Octoberasian 17:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The Mushmon card has been replaced. :c Desidum 18:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Updates The whole list should be renewed and updated because over 90% of the information is now incorrect. Also all the monster cards have new pictures and all so this is going to take a shitload of work. Im willing to help in anyway I can, I just need to know where to start! Cheers Smulder. 11:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Let the work begin! Overhaul Progress Common Cards *Up to Skeleton Archer Boss. *First five (uncollectable) cards need images >Complete< Rare Cards *Work not yet started. Epic Cards *Work not yet started. Extra Work *Locations need to be verified for all monster card locations Progress will now slow significantly, going to get Rufus and level up some chars n_n Good luck! Azurehydra 22:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Grand Chase: Eternal | Monster Card Revamp I've updated all of the monster cards as of the GC:E update (Season 5) and I'm hoping that there's not a ton of other changes that get added in regards to monster cards game-side. Hope you all appreciate the 5 hours i spent updating all of the card levels and effects for this season ^_^ SamuraiSoulGC (talk) 01:07, April 24, 2014 (UTC)